Conventional electrical connectors for data transmission, such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors, include two mating parts, a plug and a receptacle. The receptacle receives the plug thereby connecting their respective electrical contacts of the plug and receptacle. Springs arms typically are provided in the receptacle body to grip the plug when it is inserted into the receptacle. However, these spring arms often fail to sufficiently hold the plug in the receptacle resulting in inadvertent separation of the plug from the receptacle and loss of data transmission.